Everything Can Be Forgotten
by clique4ever1
Summary: Massie Left. Those words will haunt the Pretty Commitee for as long as they are together.  I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Committee:**

**Massie Block**: Has Left OCD FOR GOOD! But, now Massie is going to Europe, the palace of hawt guys! And I mean ah-mazing hawt guys! But, being without her friends has left her aching for at least a friend. It could even be an LBR if it comes to that. Massie's friends are now in the U.S. but will there friendship overcome oceans or beyond?

**Alicia Rivera**: Is now Alpha now that Massie is gone. Its what she always dreamed of but is it really? Alicia always envied Massie but now that she got what she wanted it is not what it turned out to be. How will Alicia possible handle the Pretty Committee? ON HER OWN!

**Dylan Marvil: **This red-head beauty has lost 20 POUNDS and it now currently a size 2! But, who to brag to when Massie is gone? And how is she going to get the super cute high school boys to notice her?

**Kristen Gregory: **Is still mourning over Massie being gone. Being Kristen she decides to stop being a "back-grounder". She is planning to replace Massie. For good.

**Claire Lyons: **Is probably the most sad that Massie is gone, Clarie's second best friend (besides Layne) was Massie. Everyone will be devastated now that Massie is gone. But now that Massie is gone, Claire has more time with Cam, her long-time perfect boyfriend. But, will Cam reveal some secrets that he has kept for a **LONG** time?

**Boys:**

**Derrick Harrington: **Still isn't over Massie. He still misses her daily insults, Chanel No. 9 perfume, and most of all... her. Derrick will never forget Massie as long as he lives. But, will his "crush" on Massie be soon forgotten?

**Cam Fisher: **Is worried about Claire's constant phone calls about Massie. He is starting to worry about there relationship. He knows that they were best friends for life (BFL as I put it) but, she seems way to caught up with it. What will happen to there relationship?

**Josh Hotz**: Is kind of glad Massie is leaving. He was kind of sick of her constant insults. And she didn't even respect Alicia. His feelings with Alicia are still mutual but he is starting to like another pretty committee member...

**Landon Crane: **Still has a MAJOR crush on Massie. His crush is starting to evolve into more. But, will his dumb descion cost him the most important thing in his life? Massie?

**British Friends/Boys/Enemies:**

**James Wright: **Is starting to think his little "friendship" with Massie is more than it seems to be. Will Massie want to take things to the next level?

**Riley Richards: **Is the Queen Bee at KISS Private School (the school Massie is going to). She can crush anyone in her studded stiletto heel. Everyone at KISS envies Riley, and wishes more than anything to be in her "group", the Bee's . All except Massie.

**Hollie Sparks: **Has everyone under her spell. With her fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes, she is the perfect beta to Riley.

**Star Robin: **Is the sweetest girl you will ever met. Yeah Right! She is the bad girl of the Bee's. The only reason she is in the Bee's is because of her sparky personality and she can get _**anyone **_under her gaze.

**Prudence (Pru) Carlton: **Is the _**second**_richest in the Bee's. Her family are the richest in the community that they live in. Her parents founded the school. But, thats not all. Her slick, midnight black hair can make you love her but never forget her.

**Mollie Sparks: **Is Hollie's twin. But they are NOTHING alike. Mollie isn't even in the Bee's. She is a step up from a LBR but not alpha or beta material. She looks kind of similar to her sister, but she has more of a coppery hair color. She clicks with Massie almost instantly.

**Kalieen Starr: **Can wrestle and punch like there is no tomorrow. But, her girlish looks and girly voice keeps her from the boys side. Her long blonde hair is very similar to Kristen's but they are VERY different.

**Matthew Roland: **Is the apple of every girls eye. His dark charming good looks remind Massie of a movie star. His dark, brooding eyes suck you into his world of sports. But, of course there is a catch. And her name is Riley Richards. They are the ultimate "it" couple. But, that doesn't stop Massie.

**Colt Ryan: **Can be your best guy friend. Colt is the "guy next door" kind of. He can be there for you like a bff. But, maybe the only reason he is friends is because he is trying to get closer to Massie.

**Other:**

**Crystal Block:** Massie's cousin. This blonde hair beauty can knock the socks of any boy. Maybe thats why Massie hired her to do a special job...


	2. Chapter 2

Massie's Bedroom

7:23 Pm

London, England

Block London Estate

Massie sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the brochure for KISS school. The cherry red brick and cloud white doors stared back at her. She swore under her breath.

"MASSIE!" A voice called. Massie whipped her head around, to see Claire staring at her.

"Claire!" Massie cried as she ran to her white laptop. Claire's blurry face filled her laptop.

"Massie! I cannot believe you are actually in London Freaking England!" Alicia's face squished next to Claire's, as she screamed the words. Massie smiled weakly and played with the ends of her hair.

"Well, Alicia! Are you taking care of the PC correctly?" Massie asked trying not to sound worried. If Alicia can't do it, Massie is going to have to call "Special Forces".

"Well… um…..Coming mom!" Alicia called, clearly playing the mom card. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Claire. What's up?" Massie asked looking concerned. But, before she could respond Claire's face became and jumble of pixels. Her voice became more muffled and the screen became blank. That is NAWT good.

Claire stared at the now blank screen.

"Is she gone?" Alicia whispered, peeking her head behind the door frame.

"Yeah." Claire responded bluntly. Claire could not believe she just disconnected a rare web chat with Massie.

"Ok. Woo! Ok, thanks for saving my butt there Claire. But you know our promise. You CAN NOT under any circumstances tell Massie. Got that?" Alicia asked sternly. Claire just nodded her head as Alicia ran down her staircase. Staying at Alicia's house was not as good as an idea as Claire thought it was. Suddenly a screen popped up out of no where.

MassieKur asks: Claire! What's up? Please tell me how the pretty committee is! Please

Clairebear says: Ummmmmmm Massie? How's London? I'm sorry we had to cut our web chat off short. My laptop totally crashed. Srry

MassieKur replies: YOU ARE IGNORING MY QUESTION! TELL ME **NOW :}**

Clairebear responds: There is NOTHING going on! Ok! I don't know how you got that idea but Nothing is happening!

MassieKur: Claire. I don't know what to believe now. Please tell me the truth. Or I am not going to respond.

Clairebear: …..

_Massie Block (Massiekur) has officially logged off. _

Sexysportsbabe: Everything is going to be ok. Nothing is going to be revealed. Trust us.

BigRedHead: Yeah Claire. Trust us.

Claire stared at the screen. Her eyes focusing on Kristen and Dylan's message. What will happen to the Pretty Committee? How can they live with this secret?

Block Estate

7:34 Am

London, England

Massie stared at her first day of school outfit. It shone with hope and joy, something Massie needed. She grasped the bathrooms doorknob and stared at the wet, girl staring at her in the mirror. That girl looked distraught. She needed to become a new person. Someone that wasn't going to cry like a big baby because she wasn't with her friends. Massie stared back at that girl. It was her.

As Massie emerged from her room, she stared at the mirror. She had on a red flowing sundress that was tight at the chest until the mid-waist were it flowed into a flowing skirt. Over that Massie put on a cream colored cardigan and had on white wedges

"MASSIE!" Kendra screamed as Massie jogged down the stairs.

"Ready!" Massie sang as she stepped into their new Range Rover.

BOCD School

7:34 Am

Westchester, New York

Claire sat in the art class staring at the teacher blankly. She missed Massie. She missed her snarky comments and perfect outfits. She even missed the constant insults. But, having Massie here also means putting up with those snarky comments and having to live in Massie's Gucci- wearing shadow. And that is something that is a perks with having Massie gone. Everyone looked distraught. But some were celebrating while others were still scared of the Pretty Committee.

" Hey Claire!" Derrick Harrington called out her name as he ran between desks. Her lifted her up in a bear hug and dropped down to the ground.

" Hey Derrick." Claire said weakly. Derrick had stopped wearing his regular shorts and was now wearing a pair of ripped jeans.

" Claire. I know your still hung up on Massie leaving but we can hang out later and do some homework at my place. What about that?" Derrick asked, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Sorry, Derrick but I am going to Cam's place tonight. You can ask Kristen or Dylan. I'm sure they would want to go." Claire smiled weakly and took off down the hall. As she ran her phone dinged.

Kristen Gregory: Claire Claire KUH-LAIRE! Get down to the Range Rover NOW! Emergency!

Claire Lyon:? Fine be right there

As Claire raced down the hall, she wondered why Derrick was suddenly so interested in her.


	3. Chapter 3

KISS School

London, England

8:00 Am

Massie stared at the school. Her outfit was the prettiest by far but Massie's confidence was far off. Her hair was in perfect curls and her make-up shone like the sun. But, she was not confident. At all. Without her Pretty Committee at her side she felt unconfident. She felt almost useless.

"You are going to be fine, Massie." Phil, her new driver re-assured her. She smiled weakly as she exited her car, the sun shining brightly.

"MASSIE!" A voice called. She turned her head around to see James. The one and only guy she knew in England.

"James! Hey!" He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around.

"How's the beautiful and perfect Ms. Block?" James asked, his square black glasses lay on the arch of his nose. Under his glasses, his eyes looked like beautiful pools of shining ocean.

"James!" A voice screamed. Massie whipped her head around and saw an ugly limp-haired blonde girl wobbling on too-high high heels.

"Hey Prudence! What's up?" James cried, welcoming her into a hug.

"Oh nothing. Who is _this?_" She asked her shiny personality suddenly disappeared.

"This is-"

"Massie Block. And James-y, who is this?" Massie said in her flirty voice as she hung onto James's arm like it was the last raft from the Titanic. Massie could see Prudence's anger bubble up inside of her. Her face got red, and her thin eye-brows scrunched up.

"James! Why didn't you introduce me earlier? I could tell Riley all about her." Prudence forced a smile but her voice got angrier as she ended the sentence.

"Um, we have to go now! Bye Pru! Let's go Massie!" James said yanking Massie by the arm.

"James! Who is Riley?" Massie growled, yanking James's arm.

"Ok, fine. Riley is the meanest, most vicious girl in school." James said quickly.

"Oh joy! Competition." Massie smiled an evil smile as the bell rang for classes. Massie was going to crush the competition.

KISS School

London, England

11:30 am

"And she was all over James! And I think he liked it!" Prudence cried into her hands.

"And who is this girl?" Riley Richards, Queen Bee of the school asked clearly un-bothered by James's new girlfriend. Prudence was way too obsessed anyway.

"Massie Block." A voice called. Hollie Sparks walked up, nail file in hand as she sat down, her purse making a "clunk!" as she laid it on the mint-green table.

"And who is this Massie Block?" Riley said, clearly annoyed about this girl. I mean who cares about her! I mean she is probably a loser, Riley thought.

" Massie Block was born in Westchester, New York. Her parents are Kendra and William Block. She went to Octavian Country Day, a private school there. She had a clique called the Pretty Committee and she was queen of the school. Her best friends are Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons." Hollie said.

"Queen of the school!" Riley shot up, her blonde curls flying.

"Oh No!" Prudence sobbed into her manicured hands.

"Ugh! Calm down Pru! We are way better than this "May-see Block" girl." Riley said smiling an evil smile. Riley was evil and vicious. And every girl in school was jealous.

Block British Estate

London, England

6:02 pm

Massie sat examining her next-day school outfit. It was a red ruffle top, black jean caprice, and red ballet flats. She looked relaxed and unworried about her Pretty Committee. But, Massie was just the opposite of that. She had to check back in with them. She logged onto her Facebook and saw that Kristen was on.

Massie (Hawttie Alpha) Block: Krissy! What up girly?

Kristen (Sporty Hawt) Gregory: Um, hey massie! Hows London?

Massie (Hawttie Alpha) Block: Its Hawt boy heaven! Everything here is nice and hawt. How's my pretty committee holding up without there alpha?

Kristen (Sporty Hawt) Gregory: Um, Massie, I have something to tell u.

_Dylan (Cutie RedHead) Marvil joined this conversation_

_Alicia (Spanish Beauty) Rivera joined this conversation_

Alicia (Spanish Beauty) Rivera: Massie! Call me RIGHT now! I need to tell u something important!

Massie (Hawttie Alpha) Block: Email or Call! Or we can go to private convo.

Alicia (Spanish Beauty) Rivera: I'll call.

_Massie (Hawttie Alpha) Block has logged off or is offline. _

_Alicia (Spanish Beauty) Rivera has logged off or is offline._

Massie examined the messages. What was so important that Alicia and Kristen had to call all the way from Westchester? Her royal purple phone vibrated almost instantly.

"Hola my Spanish Beta. Or should I say ALPHA!" Massie cried into her iPhone 4.

"Um, that's kind of what I have to talk to you about Mass." Alicia said her voice worried.

"Oh. What is this Alicia?" Massie asked, trying to not sound so worried.

"Um, Massie? Don't be angry, but we decided there will be no more Pretty Committee."


End file.
